


Chosen curves

by Red_Lover27



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Pregnancy, Minor Violence, plus size reader, small injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lover27/pseuds/Red_Lover27
Summary: Din and reader have a honest conversation about kids.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chosen Curves

“Din..” You beg, although not entirely sure what for. “DIN!”

“Yes cyare?” He came up from between your legs with the smuggest of grins.

“Babe you have to let me breath every now and then. I know you could live down there but I’ve never felt like that in my life.” You lean up to meet Din for a kiss and savour yourself on his lips. Surprisingly you enjoy the taste and your riduur indulges you when he can. After a brief make out session he pulls himself further up on his knees bringing his cock to your entrance. When you feel his tip you back away.

“Din wait,” You take a moment pulling your head from the clouds. 

“Y/n are you ok?” When the panic is clear in his voice your hand shoots up to rub his cheek. 

“Yes my riduur, but my birth control ran out a couple days ago. I wasn’t sure if we were ready to have kids yet. I mean we haven’t talked about it and…” You were rambling and Din could tell. In the last two years you had been married to the mandalorian of your dreams you had finally gotten comfortable in your own skin. 

“Come on love and let’s get dressed and we can talk about this better.” Din flashed a smile that always had you weak in the knees and you nodded. A few minutes later both you were decent and sitting in the cockpit. You sat in your chair not looking at him, finding your fingers infinitely more entertaining. “Y/n please look at me.” It was soft and pleading, taking all your strength you looked up. “Talk to me. Please! We are a pair and I want to know what you are thinking. I mean what I say, ‘I will never do anything that makes you uncomfortable’. And I mean that. Please look at me cyar’ika, please?”

Finally bringing your soaked eyes to his you see the soft eyes that await you. “I’m terrified of having kids, Din. I know you’d like to have kids but I don’t know if I will ever be ready.”

“Cyare,” his arm quickly circles you. “Cyare, no. I wouldn’t mind having kids together someday. Two things though. Dry your eyes for this.” Din wipes your tears and waits till you’re listening. "One, this lifestyle is not great for more little ones, bean over there is enough for now.” You both look to his bed smiling. Life has been hectic with this little one, you know deep down your child could never possess any kind of power, it still makes you wonder if you would be good enough as a mother.

“And for two, I mean it when I said I would make you my priority. If you do not want kids now or ever you are stuck with me. I fell in love with you and that personality of yours.” You surged up for a kiss after his confession. Din pulled you into his chair starting another steamy session. This time however you felt a pair of eyes staring at your backside. You both stop and stare at each other knowing the moment is gone between you two. 

Red faced you climb out of Din’s lap and pick up the baby to head down below. Din catches you before you can leave. “I respect any decision you make, I promise.” He kisses your cheek before going back to his seat at the helm of the ship. Your thoughts are light years away from your actual task, which is a mistake. The baby has made such a mess that you end up laughing along with him. Unbeknownst to you Din has witnessed the whole scene and somehow you have melted his heart even further.

After there is more food covering the walls than the baby has eaten your laughter dies enough you finally hear the mandalorian’s infectious laugh. “Cyare you look gorgeous covered in whatever that is.”

“I think it's mashed fruit, but I’m not sure.” You start trying to wipe the mushed food from your body which proves to be a useless effort. “What are you laughing at Din?”

“You ner kar’ta, you’re adorable looking like that.”

“Ha ha, glad to know you have some good jokes still.”

“Mesh’la, stop. You truly live up to the name mesh’la and more so when you care for him. You truly do not see how amazing of a mother you are to this little womp rat.” The baby was cooing behind you both trying to defend himself. “You are a little womp rat. Cyare, I find everything about your beauty unmeasurable. I want to ask you another question from earlier. But you have to promise me one thing.”

“And what is that my riduur?”

“You have to be completely honest with me.” Din could see you freeze up at that.

“Ok.” was all you could manage to reply. “Ask away.”

“Not now, lets get cleaned up and put him down for the night.”

“Ok Din.”

“No mesh’la. Don’t be scared of anything with me. I want to know what is going through that pretty head of yours.”

“Din?” Your voice sounding so meek from someone who has grown in confidence.

“Yes?”

“Is this about wanting kids?”

“Yes cyare. And no I’m not going to convince you into the thought of children. I told you I will respect any decision you make, I want to understand that complex mind of yours.” Din looked around the kitchen nearly clean of the fun that was had. “I am almost finished y/n.”

“And baby is down for the night. That food fight wore him out tonight.” You took a deep breath and mustered up all the energy you could. “What is it you want to know about Din?”

“Mesh’la look at me,” he puts his finger under your chin. “ I respect that you don’t want kids and that is perfectly fine. I just want you to talk about your worries, that's all mesh’la.” 

“Oh,” You fiddle with your fingers finding the right words. “Just worried about our lifestyle trying to raise another baby. And what could happen to me physically.”

“What do you mean mesh’la?”

“Not like that Din, I promise.” You threw both hands up in defense. “No, I’m talking about other aspects of pregnancy. I watched two women from my home die in childbirth and it honestly scared me to the point I never wanted to have kids.”

“Mesh’la” He quietly said, bringing you close to his chest. “I’m so sorry I brought it up. No more talk about having kids I promise.” Din held you close to his chest and rubbed your back till you were both ready to fall down. “Come on mesh’la let's go to bed, I want to hold you all night.”

“Sounds wonderful Din."


	2. New Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian shows you how much he loves you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take the rating up so things could heat up between these two.

It was a week before you could get back to Navarro and the closet med center. A whole damn week without proper sex from Din. Yeah being fingered in the pilot's chair was hot as hell and you are certainly not gonna complain all the times this man has eaten you out. He never ceases to amaze you with his talented tongue. But you wanted Din to fuck you and properly. Lost in your dirty mind you never heard your name called.

“Hey I just need my implant changed please.”

“Alright,” the nurse made quick work of removing your old one. “Ok one more pinch and we’re done.” True to his word one final pinch and you were done, but that was no pinch. Walking out of the clinic holding your arm you failed to notice Din and the baby outside.

“Cyar’ika, how did it go?”

“Fine, aww damn that hurt. The nurse said just a small pinch to put the implant back in and he lied. It hurt a lot more than just a pinch.”

“Ner kar’ta, you’ll be ok I promise.” He pulled you close, walking you back to the ship. Din let you know everything was going to be ok. “So how long before I can make love to you properly?”

“Din!” Your face instantly goes crimson.

“What?! No one can hear us mesh’la.” He stopped grabbing your waist pulling your back to his chest. “I mean it cyar’ika, when can I make love to you again? I have not felt your body against mine in weeks.” 

“Another week, riduur. You have to wait for the hormones to get into my system.” The crimson in your cheeks slowly fading as you guys made your way back to the ship. Mind slipping from reality it wondered to what Din could possibly do to you tonight. That man positively adores every inch of you and has shown it since the first moment he touched your face. 

Now all this time later through patient hands a favorite position has been found. The first time Din had asked you to sit on his face your heart sank. Odd men had always talked in the shops about their sexual conquests being sure to mention when you were close how women of your size could never do certain things. But Din would have none of your excuses and encouraged every step till your pussy was teasing him. You tried protesting one last time when Din’s tongue cut off all coherent thought.

A sly grin crossed your lips and your other lips drooled in anticipation. Of course having him inside you was off the table but many other positions could be put to good use tonight. It was at that thought a strong pair of arms criss-crossed around your middle, drawing you from a wonderful day dream. “Fuck Din you scared me.” You yelped in surprise and he held tighter to you.

“What is that pretty mind of yours thinking of Mesh’la?”

“Dirty things.” 

“Oh really? Care to express those thoughts verbally or physically?”

“Physically….” Was all you said before his mouth invaded yours. Tongues tasting each and every inch they could. Hands roamed as far as they could reach and nothing seemed to be enough.

“Oh fuck, my pretty angel. Please can we try something tonight?”

“Yes, Din please anything. I need you right now.”

“Wait angel, I want you to understand what it is I want to do before you completely agree.”

“Ok,” You drawl out. “I trust you Din, no matter what.”

“I know Mesh’la.” He sighed out. “Come here lets talk for a little bit first.” That’s what you did. Din held you in his lap while he explained what it is he wanted to try. “Please my love, do not hesitate to use your word if you are in any way uncomfortable.” 

“I promise.” You sealed it with a kiss before sliding down to the floor of the cockpit. Palming him through his pants you could feel he was already achingly hard. “Do I make you this hard my love?”

“Yes! All the damn time Mesh’la.” Din rushed to get himself free of his trousers only to hiss when the cool air touched his length. “Please angel don’t tease. You know damn well this is not what I really want.”

“I know but I’ve been dying to taste you.” And taste you did. Your lips wrapped around his cock and devoured his treat. Bobbing your head taking as much of him as you could. Din was chanting your name like a prayer, pushing you back from his cock. Ignoring him, your hand reaches up to cup his balls, essentially holding him in place. “Fuck my face Din, please.”

“Mmm, that's what you want tonight sweet girl?” You nodded to confirm and tried to get your lips back on his head. The hand that had been resting on your head quickly grabbed a fistful of hair. “Not uh, open your mouth sweet girl.” Doing as you're told, he made quick work of entering you and setting a relentless pace. Din threw his head back letting out the filthiest of moans at the feeling of your tight, wet heat. Tears threaten to fall from your cheeks but you could feel his thighs trembling and cock swelling. Drool was falling from around his cock when Din looked down to see your eyes and lost it. Quickly pulling out fisting himself till he spilled across your face. The mandalorian’s hold was still strong in your hair, he moved you from side to side admiring the sight before him. 

“So beautiful.” He reached for your discarded shirt and wiped himself from where it marked you. Kissing your tear stained cheeks as he went, Din was trying to apologize. “I didn’t hurt you, did I sweet girl?”

“Never Din. I quite enjoy that side of you when we play.” It was his turn to blush at your words. He tripped over his words for a minute before finally regaining himself.

“Mesh’la I do believe it is your turn.” The mandalorian sat back in his chair with his length starting to fill out again. “Just like we talked about.” You slowly got off the floor with red painting your cheeks now. Clothing fell to the ground and you turned around to brace yourself on the console. Your pussy presenting itself to the man behind you. “Sweet girl you are swollen and glistening for me.” A single finger ran along your slit appreciationing the wetness that has gathered. “Oh sweet girl, you are a sight to behold. All wet and willing. Are you gonna let taste? Huh sweet girl please let me taste you?”

“Din please eat me out. I need you so bad. Please, please my love...uhhh.” His tongue cut of all thought and moans fell from your mouth. Din took his time on your clit, alternating between soft licks and quick nips. Bucking against his face to find more pleasure you never notice his kisses moving to different spots. Until he licked a quick stripe across your tight hole. Your head shot up to try and look back at your husband. “Oh, fuck Din.”

“You like that sweet girl? Like when I lick this pretty little ass?”

“Please don’t stop doing that.” He dove right back into eating your ass and brought a finger to play with your clit. It was not long before a powerful orgasm wracked your body. You wanted to collapse forward, but your mandalorian guided you to slump into his lap. 

“Did you enjoy that sweet girl?” He kisses your temple while rubbing your arms.

“Alot my love. That was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.”

“Good, but would you ever let me put my dick in your ass.” A panicked look on your face had him kissing you to calm your nerves. “Cyar’ika, look at me, with lots of practice.”

“Ok Din, we can try.”

“Sounds good cyare.” He gives you another kiss snuggling you to his chest. Content with your little world for the moment, neither of you move till the urge to answer nature's call is too great. Slowly you break free of Din’s hold to redress.

“Hey Din,”

“Yes Cyar’ika.”

“I noticed at the med center today they have really advanced medical equipment.”

“Most do and if they have access to a healthy supply of bacta, chances of something going wrong are slim to none.” He looked up from the armour that he was replacing on his body. “Why do you ask sweet girl?”

“No reason, it was just making an observation.”

“Ok mesh’la.” Din let it be without a second thought about the meaning behind your words. Your mind started thinking about possibilities for the future but that was another conversation for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism and love is always welcome  
> Come interact with me on tumblr as well @tangledlove27


	3. Old Friends and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends are introduced and things are changing for the better

You stood at the bottom of the ladder blankly staring at the cockpit. The kid was down for a nap after the excitement at the bazaar earlier. It truly was not your fault the man had mistaken your kindness for something else, you had simply been trying to help another child find their family. After mispronounced words the man had pulled his blaster and fired. The shot had thankfully missed the baby entirely and grazed you, it was however enough to get your riduur’s attention. Din was by your side in a heartbeat calming everyone involved, he translated what your intentions had been and tensions quickly diffused. The mandalorian quickly pushed you back home when he had seen the blaster shot on your shoulder.

So here you stood longing for your husband, Din treated your burn and left without another word. Slowly you climbed up to him praying to the maker he was not still mad at you. He was your riduur through thick and thin and nothing could change that right? Making your way in, you stand with your back against the wall. “Din?” you try making your voice as tiny as possible hoping it's enough to keep him from yelling.

It never came, Din sat silently gathering his strength. “Please Din, I’m so sorry. Maker just don’t leave…” You never got to finish. The mandalorian was up and in front of you before you could mumble another word. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing the back of your neck and molding you to his chest. Armour long been removed he was soft and inviting. You clung to your best friend as if your life depended on his warmth. Tears flowed easy in these few moments, when an apology made its way to the tip of your tongue.

“Ner kar’ta I’m not mad at you, Maker I’m not mad at all. I was scared to death I had lost you and the kid today. And I do not know how I would have ever lived without you.” The child fast asleep below the two of you held fast to one another eventually moving to sit in the chair. Your riduur eased his hands over your back and buried his face in your neck. Both of you stayed like that till your sobs had slowed to mere hiccups.

“Din,” you sniffled, gathering your thoughts together for what you needed to say.

“Yes mesh’la?”

“I think I’m ready to have a baby with you.” Din’s head shot up from where he was pressing kisses to your favorite spot. His eyes became as big as the galaxy itself.

“Really cyare?” There was no hiding the surprised joy in his voice no matter how he tried.

“Really,” you swallow to try and wet your throat. “But we can barely take care of the green terror, I have no idea how we could for another.” Fresh tears are threatening to fall at the spiraling thoughts in your head.

“I think I have an idea, if you’re willing to listen.” Din began rubbing your back once again to keep your tears at bay.

“I’m all ears Din.”

“Well, come on mesh’la let’s go lay in our bunk and we can talk about this.” He says as he pats your behind to get you out of his lap. Ushering you into the bunk, Din takes his place and pulls you close to his chest. “This is something Paz Vizsla and I discussed the last time we were in the covert and I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you about it.”

Worry evident on your face as you sat straight up in bed sending him a pleading look. “Din, what’s wrong? Please my love, you’re scaring me.”

The mandalorian quickly touched your cheek reassuring you nothing was wrong. “Oh no ner cyare. So sorry sweet one, wrong choice of words. No Paz’s has come of age and much to his father’s dismay has wanted to follow in my path. Which means I could pull back as the tribe only beroya.” Once again you shot straight up but this look was far from the tears of the last one.

“Wait, why would you be scared to tell me something like that.”

“Riduur,” he chuckled at the glare from you. “Cort Vizsla only turned of age a couple months ago. And I wasn’t sure if you were ready to settle down in the covert just yet?”

“Are you kidding me,” you interrupted his never ending thoughts. “Of course I’m ready to stop this bullshit. Let someone else deal with this for a while.” The full body laugh that came from the body beneath you had you glaring once again.

“I love you cyar’ika.” He kissed your forehead then pulled the rest of you against his body. “We can talk more in the morning about all this, but tonight I need to feel you against me. I want to take care of you after what happened today.”

“Din,” you moaned at his words, hearing the promise underneath.

“Yes mesh’la?” His lust filled eyes met yours and both of you gasped when Din’s hand found your breast.

“Make love to me.” He held your breast for a moment longer before pushing back down on the bunk. Slowly he erased every memory of earlier events with each touch of your body. Lips fused together in passion and hands explored every inch of flesh they could reach. Din reached your stomach and stopped, taking his time relearning every single curve.

“Want me to make love to you cyare? Hmm?” His hands lingered on your midsection as he imagined what you would hopefully look like in the coming months

“Yes, yes Din please.” The lustful need in your voice went straight to his cock. 

“Want me to take you apart like I did the first time ner kar’ta? Want me to put a baby in you mesh’la?” You frantically nod wanting to feel Din’s deep inside. He pushed himself up, removing his shirt and starting on his pants when he felt your hand graze his side. His hands stilling as he looked to the stars and moaned. “Riduur, please don’t stop.”

“Din…” Your answering moan was cut short by a panicked noise at the door. Din reached for the button on the panel and the sight before you broke your heart. “Oh sweetheart, did something scare you?” The child started running for you on the bunk when Din plucked him off the ground to your waiting arms, burying his face in your shoulder. “I take that as a yes?”

“Well it looks like someone is sleeping in here with us tonight.” Your riduur checked the floor for his missing shirt before you tossed it off your foot at him. 

“There is no way I could put him back in his pram, something has completely spooked him. Just for tonight Din I promise.” You cuddled the baby as close to you as possible bringing him back from his nightmare.

“Alright cyar’ika, just for tonight.” The child nestled himself in between the pair of you and Din pulled you both close to him. He failed to protect you earlier in the day but he was going to make sure your dreams were a safe place right now. 

“Love you Din.”

“Love you too Mesh’la.”

Next day…

After another long day you finally get the child off to bed and find yourself in the same spot as last night. This time however, you needed something entirely different. 

Din had explained to you this morning about what was going to happen in the next couple months. Paz and Shial Vizsla had invited you to stay with them while Cort was working with Din. You were excited to learn more about their culture and where you would fit into the covert. Questions took over your thoughts as you climbed the ladder to find your riduur. Still lost in your mind when Din turns to look at you, he pulls you gently to his lap and wraps you in his arms.

“Cyare? Where’s that pretty head of yours at?” Din gently rubs your arms pulling you back to reality.

“Right here my love.” Kissing his cheek you give him that half smile that tells him you're worried about something.

“You’re going to do just fine at the covert mesh’la.” Din was always good at calming your nerves and you could never understand how he did it. 

“How long will you be gone?”

“A few months mesh’la. I want to make sure Cort understands how this job works.”

You sat up a little straighter when you heard him say that. “Din, I understand that completely. I just wanted to know how long to distract myself for.” 

“Paz and Shial will keep you plenty busy along with their other 4 kids running all over the place.” Panic sets in very quickly when you hear how many children the Vizslas have. “Cyare we do not have to have that many children.” He brought your head back down to his shoulder and resumed rubbing “Mhi ba’juri verde means we will raise warriors, whether it’s one or many I will be a very happy man.”

“Oh Din, I love you.” A single tear fell from your watery eyes but Din was quick to react as well.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, cyare.” Soon you both fell into a peaceful rest in the pilot's chair. You understood the next few months were gonna be rough, testing every limit you have. But in the end would be so worth it to have him by your side raising warriors.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr @tangledlove27


End file.
